


because you are love

by r1e1a1



Series: The meaning of it all [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Relationships, No Smut, dnf crumbs youre welcome., karlnap, no beta i am the beta., read part 1 pls, this is a sequal!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1e1a1/pseuds/r1e1a1
Summary: sequal to "and the universe said i love you"Karl and Sapnap head off to college together along with Dream and George, and the 4 experience college life for the first time!!srsly read part 1 it is finally done B]read this first vvvvv
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The meaning of it all [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. welcome B]

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the exclusive club B]

hello! not an update that will be probably tomorrow but i needed some words to make this a story… if youre seeing this one first somehow go b line it to the 1st part !!!! it is now finished!!! if you wanna read this sequel just bookmark this and ill be posting the first chapter very soon :] 

have a lovely day <33


	2. fresh start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIED !!!! NOT TOMORROW HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW!!!

“You ready for this?” Sapnap asked with a smile planted on his face. The school year had finally ended, and summer went by in an instant. The couple were still living at Sapnap’s parent’s house, but after nearly a year of still doing chores and senior homework, it was finally time for them to head off to college. They made sure to apply to the same colleges, even though Karl was hoping to major in art and Sapnap in computer science, but it didn’t matter, they were both accepted to a college in California. It was time for them to leave, suitcases packed and plane tickets stored away safely, ready to fly across the country for their new life.

“I hate planes,” Karl said flatly, causing the two of them to laugh. 

“What?! You never told me that!” Sapnap said between breaths. A lot had changed since the year previous, most notably Karl was actually comfortable and happy now. He had gone through a lot in the past year, and slowly but surely he had fixed himself up to a person he never thought he could be.

They walked through the doors of the airport, turning around to wave at Sapnap’s now crying parents, and headed inside. In an instant it hit them, they were about to go to college, together, on the other side of the country. Neither of them could wait. Their flight wasn’t for another hour, so the two agreed on getting some food before leaving. 

“It’s all so expensive!” Karl whined. Sapnap rolled his eyes and looked up at the menu.

“It’s an airport, I’m surprised they aren’t selling oxygen in bottles,” he hummed. Karl laughed and picked out a small meal that was still nearly 8 dollars. 

“Classes don’t start for another week, right?” Karl said with a mouth full of food. Sapnap smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, I think like 8 days or something,” he replied. Karl grinned, an idea quickly forming in his head. Sapnap must have noticed the almost evil smile on his face and threw him a questioning look.

“What’s that smile for?” He asked. 

“Well I was thinking maybe we could go on a mini vacation for a little while, just the two of us, without Dream and George,” he said. Sapnap had totally forgotten about them, if he was being honest. The 4 had planned to go to college together, and their plans were successful, all of them getting accepted. He liked the idea of going on vacation with just Karl, their last one was crashed by their other friends and their romantic road trip quickly turned into a train wreck of a double date. Dream and George still hadn’t made it official, at least not to his knowledge, despite the fact that they’ve acted like a couple for over a year. It was possible they were together and didn’t tell them, but Sapnap didn’t want to think too much into it.

“I would like that,” he hummed. The two finished their meals and walked to their boarding area, waiting to get on to the plane that was to board in just 15 minutes. Karl’s leg was bouncing rapidly as they sat down, he was clearly trying to mask his anxiety of flying. Sapnap set his hand on Karl’s thigh, partially to stop his leg, partially because he knew Karl would get flustered from the gesture. Of course, he was right, Karl’s face was now a deep crimson as he stared down at the other’s hand.

“Nicholas,” he said in a joking tone, trying not to laugh at the nickname. 

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Sapnap replied, also stifling a laugh. At first, Sapnap hated being called Nick, or any version of his real name, but Karl started to slip it in occasionally. After living with Sapnap’s parents for almost a year and getting used to hearing them call him Nick, half the time it was accidental. Now though, the two were used to it, and Karl would use the names interchangeably. 

“But why not Nicky poo?” Karl said, barely able to breathe from trying to hold in his laughter. Sapnap rolled his eyes and huffed. 

“Nicky poo? What the hell is that!” He said. Karl giggled and placed his hand on top of Sapnap’s, which was still resting lightly on his thigh. They didn’t show affection to each other publicly often, only occasionally at school or at restaurants, but the two agreed that neither of them minded all that much. 

“Are you gonna be this lovey dovey when we get there?” Sapnap asked. Karl’s face morphed into playful disbelief. 

“Excuse me, you’re the one whose hand is on MY thigh, I should be asking you the same thing!” He said. Sapnap laughed and moved his hand, dramatically taking it back into his chest. 

“Fine, clearly you don’t want it then, I guess I’ll just never do it ever again,” he said solemnly, fake sadness melting off his words. Karl pouted and turned away, mimicking Sapnap’s actions.

“Fine, maybe I don’t,” he replied in a mirrored tone. The two made eye contact before bursting out into laughter, being much too loud for the quiet airport. They had decided on a morning flight, thinking it would be good to get to California around noon, but quickly regretted it after having to wake up at 6am. The airport was truly deserted, a few singular people roamed around, pulling suitcases behind them and talking professionally on phones. A family was sitting on the other side of the boarding area, staring at the couple with an expression that was too difficult to read. They had dealt with plenty of homophoic people before, one man even going far enough to deny them service in a restaurant they were out on a date at, but they had gotten used to it.

“Uh oh, look over there,” Karl said while smirking, gesturing discreetly at the family. They were just a bit too far away to see their faces clearly, but it was clear enough to see it wasn’t a necessarily supportive one. Sapnap frequently worried about Karl’s reaction to people like this, considering he lived with some for nearly his whole life, but he took it all surprisingly well.

“Oh no, what ever will we do?” Sapnap replied, now smiling as well. Both of them thought it was easiest to just joke about it, if they took it seriously, they would be living a life of constant annoyance. Sometimes they played games in public of how many dirty looks they got when they held hands like a normal couple. Their high score was 16, it was a day at the local fair that apparently attracted excited children and homophobes. 

“I wonder if they are scared of us,” Karl sneered, squinting his eyes to stare at them. They had an ongoing joke that they were “scary” because it was a “phobia.” One time, Sapnap had even gone as far as yelling “Boo!” at a guy who was clearly ticked off at their public hand holding **[a/n h- h- hand holding in public? sinful and wrong i say.]**

The speakers above them crackled before announcing that their flight was here and ready for them to board. They decided to save their jokes for later, picking up their suitcases and walking to the front counter to hand in their tickets. 

“Enjoy your flight!” the lady said to them with a smile, holding out her hand to direct them onto the plane. They both smiled softly back at her and walked up and inside the plane, the cool air of the inside hitting them like a brick wall. 

“Jesus, it's like a freezer in here,” Sapnap whispered as they walked down the aisle. Karl giggled and pointed at a row of seats. 

“I think you’ll survive,” he replied, sitting himself down next to the window. They had the window and middle seat, the aisle seat left open for another person to sit in. Sapnap had already decided he would make the sacrifice of the middle seat, giving up the prized window seat to Karl. 

“You better be grateful you don’t have to sit next to a stranger,” he said. Karl rolled his eyes and patted the seat next to him, impatiently waiting for Sapnap to finish putting their bags in the overhead cabinets. They had packed as lightly as humanly possible, but even then they ended up with 2 full suitcases and a half full duffle bag. It was still a small amount of items considering they were practically moving to the other side of the country, but it still felt like a lot. Sapnap sat down next to Karl who immediately grabbed his hand tightly, the nerves of flying still getting to him.

“There were definitely not this many people in the boarding area,” Karl said, looking at the line of people filing down the aisle of the plane. Sapnap looked as well, nodding in agreement. Karl giggled, pointing with his eyes to the family now boarding the plane, the one who they were just sitting near not 10 minutes ago. As if it were scripted, the family of four arrived at their seats, the 3 across the aisle and the 1 next to Sapnap. Karl sucked in a breath, trying to hide his laughter of the situation. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sapnap huffed, only loud enough for Karl to hear. He looked down at their linked hands and rolled his eyes, already knowing this was going to be a long flight. The mom and 2 kids sat across the way, leaving the empty seat next to Sapnap for himself. He stared at the two and recognition sparked in his eyes, slight disgust following it. Sapnap turned to Karl and whispered in his ear, making sure the man who had now sat down couldn’t hear him.

“You owe me big time,” he said. Karl laughed and shook his head.

“No way, I paid for our food earlier,” he replied. Sapnap’s jaw dropped and he looked away in defeat, knowing he wasn’t going to win this one. It wasn’t an equal trade but it had to do. 

Karl squeezed Sapnap’s hand tighter as the sounds from the plane got louder, letting them know they were taking off soon. Sapnap looked at him and sighed, giving him a small kiss on his forehead. He was originally planning on keeping the PDA at a minimum, not wanting to piss off the guy next to him, but now he didn’t care. He hated seeing his boyfriend in distress, it reminded him of how he acted not very long ago. 

“You’re gonna be alright, love,” he said softly. Karl nodded and turned to look out the window, not wanting Sapnap to see the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. The last time he flew on a plane he was with his parents, on their way to his grandparents house in Maine. It was horrible, to put it simply, not only was he afraid of flying in general but his parents weren’t happy with his anxiety for it. It was safe to say he was not treated well afterwards. 

“Can you not do that in front of my kids? Fucking disgusting,” the man next to them scoffed. Sapnap didn’t get angry often, but when it came to situations like this, he certainly did. 

“Can you fuck off for literally 5 minutes? He’s scared of flying and I’m comforting him like the good boyfriend I am. Maybe you should focus on your scared wife before shit talking my relationship next time,” he said, turning back to Karl. The man glanced at his family, specifically his wife, who was also clearly scared of flying as well.

“Don’t tell me how to live my life!” The man said back. Sapnap just laughed, genuinely laughed, at his comment. 

“Are you not doing the exact same thing to us? Just say you’re homophobic and shut the fuck up,” Sapnap replied hastily, now making eye contact with him. He didn’t necessarily enjoy confrontation, but he knew he was damn good at holding an argument to win it. 

“I’m not homophobic! I just don’t want to see you do that shit or have my kids see it either!” He replied. Sapnap rolled his eyes and smiled.

“It’s not contagious, if that’s what you’re so worried about,” he said, batting his eyelashes. The man’s eyes widened and he turned back to his family, clearly done with the conversation. Sapnap took this as an absolute win for the two of them. Karl had been staring at them for a while, listening in on their brief yet heated argument. When the two made eye contact Karl grinned.

“That was kinda hot,” he whispered. Sapnap’s face turned instantly red. He wasn’t often flustered by the things Karl said or did, more from just him existing as a whole, but that got him.

“Oh shut up,” he mumbled, looking down at his feet. Karl giggled and took Sapnap’s hand into both of his own, playing with his rings and fingers. It was mostly to distract himself from the fact they were actively taking off, but he knew Sapnap enjoyed it as well. As they made their way into the sky, Karl steadied his breathing and looked out the window at the landscape below. It was beautiful, the way they slowly zoomed out of the grassy fields and tall buildings underneath them.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Sapnap hummed, trying his best to catch a glimpse of what Karl was seeing. He just nodded in response, mesmerized by the ground below. It calmed him instantly, making him settle into his seat further, getting comfortable. With that, they were on their way out of the state soon to be arriving at their new college life. 

It wasn’t soon, it took way longer than either of them had anticipated to finally land. 5 hours didn’t seem like a lot, but they quickly learned plane time feels much longer than any other time. They also realized there was going to be a time change of 3 hours, setting them back to only 10am when they finally got there. 

“I’m exhausted already,” Sapnap said with a sigh, pulling their suitcases behind him as they walked out to the parking lot. They had decided on just calling an uber rather than getting a rental car, not quite ready to make that decision yet.

“I’m just hungry,” Karl said flatly. Sapnap laughed and propped up the suitcases to stand on their own, pulling out his phone.

“Uber will be here in like a minute,” he said. Karl nodded and shifted the duffle bag in his arms. It didn’t seem like it would be heavy but it felt like 20 bricks resting at the bottom of the bag. He couldn’t even remember what was inside it, too focused on his stomach eager for food. Sapnap poked Karl’s shoulder, snapping him out of the mini trance he was in, and started to walk to a car on the curb. He followed behind quickly, helping Sapnap load their bags into the trunk.

“Where to?” The driver asked. **[a/n ignore my name choice i didnt know what to put o_o]**

“Manberg College, it isn’t too far right?” Karl replied. She shook her head and grinned.   
“No, I go there, are you guys new?” She asked. Karl nodded and smiled back.

“Yeah, we came from Florida. Is it nice?” He replied in question. 

“It’s lovely, I came all the way from Ireland just to go here,” she said. Sapnap and Karl both looked at each other and grinned widely, excitement rushing through both of their veins.

“What are you two majoring in?” She asked. 

“Computer science for me, he’s here for art,” Sapnap replied. She nodded and poked her phone a few times, putting in the directions to their school.

“Oh that’s super cool! I’m here for video production, although most of my friends are studying law,” she hummed. “Sorry, I’m oversharing, you guys will like it though.” Karl shook his head frantically.

“You’re not oversharing at all! I’d love to hear more about it if you would like,” he said. She perked up again, immediately telling them all about their new school. She also told them a few stories about her friends, who were called “Schlatt” and “Quackity.” Sapnap thought they were some weird names, but then again he had just introduced himself as “Sapnap,” so he really couldn’t say much. The drive was only 30 minutes long, and it went quite quickly due to their driver’s stories. They had learned her name was Minx, and they both really liked talking to her, she was very funny and kind to them.   
“Alrighty guys, here’s your stop. Maybe I’ll see you two around sometime on campus!” She said happily, unlocking the doors for them. The two said their brief goodbyes and grabbed their bags, looking out onto the campus she was talking about. They had seen pictures, sure, but it was much more impressive in real life than on a screen. 

“Let’s do this, shall we?” Sapnap asked, overdramatically reaching out his hand for Karl to take. Karl nodded in the fanciest way he could, which in reality looked quite dumb, and took his hand. They were off in an instant, quickly making their way towards the large front doors, ready to check themselves in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc-2912 *lip bite emoji*  
> short chapter Sadge,,, but i wrote it in like 45 minutes so i dont care quite frankly.... anyways we got to introduce the lovely minx schlatt and quackity who will probably appear later in the story as well :]
> 
> go drink some water please B) it would be epic of you B)


	3. sleepy

“What room number was it?” Sapnap asked, pulling their bags behind them. Karl looked closely at the small piece of paper in front of him, and it reminded him of his first day of high school, looking for what room he needed to be in. 

“Room 37, should be just up here,” he replied, pointing down the hall. They walked for a little while longer and came across their room, opening their door quickly to get inside. They had seen pictures of what the dorms looked like, but the two still laughed at the 2 beds in opposite corners of the room. They obviously weren’t going to ask for a room with only 1 bed, especially because they didn’t even think that was allowed, but it was still funny to the both of them.

“Which bed are we taking?” Sapnap asked while looking at the two sides of the room. Karl gasped and stepped back from him.    
“Scandalous! Who said we would be sharing you dirty man!” he said dramatically. Sapnap rolled his eyes and grinned, dropping their bags on the floor and tackling Karl. He swept him up easily and carried him across the room to throw him on the bed. They were both ticklish, and when they realized it was never the same since, frequent tickle wars breaking out of nowhere.

“Stop it,” Karl whined through a laugh, being wrestled to death on the old, very small mattress on the bed. Sapnap just smiled even wider and continued to wrestle his boyfriend, overpowering him easily. Karl gave up within a minute, knowing it was nearly impossible to fight back against Sapnap’s newly made war. When Sapnap felt him relax, he loosened his grip and flopped onto the bed, out of breath and laying side by side with him.

“This one,” Karl said simply. Sapnap looked over at him and raised a brow, clearly confused as to what he meant. 

“I say we choose this bed,” he said. Sapnap laughed and nodded, still staring at Karl’s side profile as he looked at the ceiling. 

“You are very pretty, by the way,” Sapnap hummed. Karl smiled, his face turning a light pink, and dropped his head to the side to face him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Sapnap leaned over and lightly kissed the tip of Karl’s nose, making his face scrunch up.

“We need to unpack,” he said. Sapnap sighed and nodded, grabbing the other’s hand to pull them up together. They walked over to their suitcases and opened them up, pausing to stare at the amount of stuff they needed to unload. One item at a time, the two emptied their bags and put everything out in the room, including the way too many clothes they had brought for their small closets. Sapnap’s phone chimed from his pocket, so he set down the items in his hand to answer quickly. 

“Hey Dream,” he said. Karl looked up and stopped sorting clothes into drawers to listen, quietly asking for him to put it on speaker.

_ “Hey Sap! Me and George are flying out tonight, we got our flight moved,”  _ he said.

“Oh sweet we’ll see you here tomorrow then yeah?” Sapnap replied. Dream made a small noise of conformation and said his goodbyes, clearly being distracted by George who was talking in the background.

“And we are sure they aren’t dating?” Karl asked. Sapnap shrugged and laughed a bit.

“I mean I don’t see how they couldn’t be, they might just be not telling us,” he replied. Karl nodded, “they go on dates and stuff too so I don’t know.” Sapnap rolled his eyes and picked up the last few things out of his suitcase. 

“You know, we could go out for lunch after this,” he said. Karl smiled brightly and nodded. 

“Oh my god you read my mind, I’m still starving,” he said excitedly. Sapnap quickly shoved the items in his hands up onto the dresser and grabbed Karl’s hand, pulling him swiftly out of the room. 

“Where are we going?” Karl yelped, shocked at the sudden burst of energy the other had. Sapnap just shot him a smile and continued to pull him down the hallways. Karl hated surprises from anyone else in the world, but coming from him he didn’t mind them one bit. He knew he could trust Sapnap with every bone in his body, which is why these sudden mysterious trips never worried him too much. 

They continued down the long corridors, and Karl decided to take the time to memorize the layout of the dorms. They weren’t that large, but this was only the first building out of 3, so it wasn’t too shocking. Sapnap seemed to already know his way around, and he wondered if he might have studied a map of the school before coming. 

“Look!” he shouted suddenly. Karl snapped out of his thoughts and looked to where Sapnap was, seeing a large open room filled with tables.

“A cafe?” Karl asked. Sapnap nodded and let go of his hand before continuing inside. Karl didn’t remember the campus having a cafe, but he didn’t mind, especially taking note of how close it was to their dorm. They got up to the counter and Karl stared up at the menu, taking note that the prices were much more generous than at the airport. The two ordered and sat down with their meals, eating and talking like always.

“I wanted to ask you, like, how much you care about actually acting like a couple in public,” Sapnap asked shyly. Karl giggled at his boyfriend’s red face.

“I don’t care much, I know I used to but not really anymore,” he replied. Sapnap grinned and grabbed his hand immediately, clearly happy with the answer.

“Happy about that are we?” He asked. Sapnap’s face turned a deeper red and he rolled his eyes, turning away from him slightly. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding, relax,” he hummed. Sapnap mumbled something under his breath, most likely a small string of protests, but Karl didn’t hear any of it. They continued to eat their food slowly, making conversation in between bites and dragging their meal to last hours. Karl liked how easy it was to talk to him, it never felt like he ran out of things to say even though they were together almost 24/7. He liked having someone to listen to, and someone who actually listened to him.

  
  


“Karl, wake up,” Sapnap said. Karl shoved his head farther into Sapnap’s chest and groaned.

“What the hell, Nick, what time is it?” He asked, clearly annoyed. Sapnap laughed and picked Karl’s head up from his chest to look at him.

“It may or may not be 4am,” he replied. Karl groaned again and flopped onto his back next to Sapnap. 

“I hate you sometimes, why are you like this,” he said.

“We have to go meet Dream and George at the front, they want us to show them their room,” he replied. Karl let out a sigh and sat up, Sapnap doing the same.

“Can’t they just figure it out themselves, this is much too early to be awake, even for them.” Sapnap didn’t respond, instead pulling Karl into a quick hug as a makeshift apology. Karl sank into his arms slightly, but it wasn’t long before he felt him drifting off again.

“No falling asleep on me, up up up,” Sapnap said, pushing Karl out of the hug and pushing him to stand up. He was out of it, they both were, but walked together out of their room anyways, still in their pajamas. Their walk wasn’t far, and they saw their friends sitting on a bench outside the front of the school.

“You guys look like shit,” George said. Sapnap huffed and shook his head.

“Maybe because we had to wake up at 4am to get you fuckers,” he replied, clearly unhappy as well. Dream and George laughed and got up, walking over to the other two to hug them.

“We saw you guys like 3 days ago, you’re acting like it’s been months,” Karl said, his words slurred from his drowsiness. 

“I don’t care, where is room 41,” Dream said. Karl’s face lit up and he glanced at Sapnap, who was also now smiling widely. 

“You guys are like, 3 rooms away from us dude!” Sapnap said. Dream smiled and looked down at his paper, confirming that they were, in fact, about to be almost neighbors. Karl held the door open and the 3 walked in, deciding the other two would just sign in in the morning and stay in their room that night. They didn’t even know if anyone would be able to give them a key right now, so they just decided on that instead. 

“You guys are sharing a bed by the way,” Sapnap said as they walked through the halls.

“That’s fine!” Dream and George said in unison, then looking at each other and laughing. Sapnap and Karl shared a glance, both suspicious at how fast and easily they agreed. Karl scoffed and rolled his eyes subtly, only for Sapnap to see, making him giggle quietly. They continued down the halls and finally got to their room where they swiftly went inside. 

“That one’s yours, don’t be loud,” Sapnap said with a cocky grin, making Karl suck in a breath to stifle his laughter. George’s face turned a soft red and Dream shook his head, still looking away from everyone. 

“Yeah yeah, we should say the same about you two,” George said. Sapnap raised a brow at him and smiled. 

“It’s our dorm, we could be as loud as we want, you guys are the guests,” he said. This caused Karl to now turn pink from the implications. It went silent, tension hovering in the air lightly, before Sapnap swiftly put his arm around Karl’s waist and flung him onto their bed, flopping down next to him directly after. 

“Goodnight,” Karl and Sapnap said, silently telling the two to go to bed and leave them alone. Dream and George got into the other bed, which was only a mattress and a few old pillows crumpled in the corner.    
“Do you have an extra blanket?” George asked. Sapnap sighed and sat up, pointing to the other end of the room. 

“I don’t know, if there was one it would be other there, now kindly shut the fuck up so we can go to bed,” he said. Karl giggled and pulled Sapnap back down to the position they were in before, his chest on Karl’s back, spooning him tightly. George got up and looked inside the small basket he pointed to, which had a small blanket inside. He grabbed it, noting how tiny it was, and brought it back to bed.

“It’s small as fuck,” he whispered, making Dream laugh.    
“Just come here,” he replied. George nodded and brought himself close to Dream, resting his head on his chest. He pulled the blanket on top of them, and it still barely covered them, but they would have to make due. Karl was facing them, and upon seeing them now cuddling up to each other like a married couple, he suppressed a laugh. Sapnap must have noticed as well, he could feel his breathing quickly change.

“You see this shit?” Sapnap whispered quietly into Karl’s ear, who nodded at the question. The two laughed silently before closing their eyes and settling in to each other, quickly falling back into the deep sleep they were in not 20 minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc- like 1932 or something 
> 
> short chapter i am well aware,,,,, i just felt like updating rn rather than making the time/spacing weird with it lmfao
> 
> go drink water.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!! check out my other works too!!


End file.
